Darkness over Stuffie World
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Who can save Stuffie World...?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

**Darkness over Stuffie World**

**It's what appears to be a normal summer-day in Stuffie World. In the region of Stuffie World that's known as Stuffie Valley, in his little clear lake, Dougie, the Dolphin and his girlie friend Donna swim around and talk to each other.**

Suddenly Bobby, the Bear come running from the forest.

"Danger! Danger! We're in big danger. The evil stuffies from the Black City are on their way. They've already hurt 5 of our sweet stuffie-buddies." says Bobby out loud.

"Relax and explain, friend." says Dougie in a calm mature tone ( as mature as a stuffie can be ).

"Larry and me we're goin' for little walk over by the mountains and we saw huge army of evil stuffies with big guns on their way. We need to hide." says Bobby, who seem to be close to tears.

"Hey, easy there, okay? We still got time to prepare some form of defense against evil stuffies." says Dougie.

"Are we strong enough?" says Donna.

"Maybe..." says Dougie. "Stuffies get power from the love of the humans who own them so the evil stuffies must get their power in a similar way. Bobby, you go and tell the others what's goin' on and then we gather here as soon as we can."

Bobby head off to tell all of Ally and Austin's other stuffies that the evil stuffies are coming.

"Dougie, what's our strategy?" says Donna.

"Not sure yet. Let's check the stuffie-power level." says Dougie as he swing his fin.

Some sort of holographic computer-screen appear in mid-air in front of Dougie.

"Show me current stuffie-power." says Dougie.

A visual chart appear on the holo-screen.

"Okay, good. Thanks to the fact that Ally hug the other me in the human world at the moment, I have 100% stuffie-power." says Dougie.

"And my power?" says Donna.

"Eh, let me see..." says Dougie. "75.1."

"Not super-high, but it's still kinda good." says Donna.

Soon Bobby, the Bear arrive with Larry and 20 other stuffies.

"Bring online secret magic stuffie-ability no. 364 Alpha." says Dougie.

An energy field of pink and green magic appear around Stuffie Valley.

"Let's get ready. Defense-positions everyone." says Bobby as he hand out blue magic wands made of wood to the 20 stuffies he brought with him.

"Look, the evil stuffies are already here!" says Donna, her voice show that she is very afraid.

A huge army of evil stuffies ( black teddy bears and other dark-colored stuffies ) step out from the forest by the foot of the mountains.

"I hope the shield of stuffie-magic can keep them away. Worked totally fine during our last war with the evil stuffies." says Dougie.

"This has happened before?" says Donna.

"Not since before you came here. Ally was only 9 years old back then, but her love for us made us strong enough to defeat our enemies and keep our sweet Stuffie Valley safe and cute." says Dougie.

"They almost killed Larry that day." says Bobby.

"Yes, but Ben, the Bunny saved him." says Dougie.

"I've never heard of a stuffie named Ben, the Bunny." says Donna.

"He's a stuffie that lived here when Ally was little. A few years ago, Ally sold him to some random girl to get a little extra pocket-money or something." says Dougie.

( as the leader of Ally and Austin's stuffies and the most powerful one of them, Dougie know more than the other stuffies about what's going on in the human world )

"What happen to stuffies if they are sold or given away in the human world...?" says Bobby.

"The magic that allows Stuffie World to exist send them away to the appropriate region. They never leave Stuffie World, they just get moved to the region where their new owner's stuffies have their home." says Dougie.

"If a stuffie is destroyed in the human world, like thrown in the infamous horrible trash can and such, that stuffie die here in Stuffie World too, right?" says Donna.

"Unfortunately...yes, that is true." says Dougie.

The evil stuffies seem to be close to breaking through Dougie's defense-barrier.

"Time to help!" says Bobby.

The team of good stuffies use their wands to enhance the shield.

"Good, it's working." says Dougie. "The evil stuffies are unable to bring down the shield."

"Oh no!" says Donna.

More evil stuffies appear.

"Time to strike back!" says Dougie.

Dougie close his eyes and suddenly he begin to glow with red light, he levitate above the water and suddenly he open his eyes and large bolts of red flame are sent away through the shield and against the evil stuffies.

All of the evil stuffies scream in pain as Dougie's powerful super-attack burn them hard.

"Yay! Go Dougie, the Dolphin!" says Bobby in a clear cheerful tone.

The evil stuffies seem to be ready to give up and run home, but then a big black elephant stuffie appear, he's more than 4 times bigger than Dougie.

It's the leader of the evil stuffies. His name is Philimus.

"Dougie, lower the shield so my warrior-stuffies can kill your friends. If you do, you and your sweet Donna will not die." says Philimus.

"Never! You can't get through my shield so I have the advantage here." says Dougie.

"I thought you'd be much more smart. Now I'll kill your girlie friend." says Philimus in an angry tone.

"Guess again, silly you!" says Dougie as he once again levitate above the water and use his flame-attack. This time he aim it straight at Philimus who is blown to pieces by the attack.

"NO!" scream all the other evil stuffies as they drop their weapons and run back home.

"You think you can get away, huh? No way! This time I'll get rid of you stupid evil stuffies permanently." says Dougie.

Dougie levitate above the water, but this time he glow with a bright white light and soon a blast of white magical energy kill all the evil stuffies.

"Yay! Dougie's the best stuffie ever!" says Bobby and Donna in a happy tone.

Finally the evil stuffies are dead and the entire Stuffie World is once again a safe place for normal friendly stuffies. All thanks to Dougie, the Dolphin and his friends.

**The End.**

* * *

**Author's note: This story was written as a friendship-present to my friend LoveShipper.**


End file.
